robotsindisguisefandomcom-20200213-history
List of toys
The 2015 ''Robots in Disguise'' toyline will coincide with the animated series of the same name. Like the preceding Age of Extinction toyline, it features a mixture of easy-to-transform figures and more "traditional" figures with multi-step conversions. The overarching gimmick for the line is special faction symbol "Shields", which can be scanned with the accompanying Robots in Disguise app to temporarily unlock the toy for use in-game. Toys General retail Legion Class After being relegated to limited-release redecoes for most of 2014, the Legion size class returns in full. The Cyberverse branding has been dropped, along with the larger Commander pricepoint. Wave 1 * Bumblebee * Optimus Prime * Steeljaw * Strongarm Wave 2 * Grimlock * Sideswipe Wave 3 * Fixit * Underbite Wave 4 * Alpine Strike Sideswipe (redeco of Sideswipe) * Night Ops Bumblebee (redeco of Bumblebee) Wave 5 * Patrol Mode Strongarm (redeco of Strongarm) * Ultra Magnus (redeco of Optimus Prime) Wave 6 * Autobot Drift * Thunderhoof * Windblade * Clampdown Wave 7 * Blizzard Strike Optimus Prime * Autobot Ratchet Wave 8 (Mini-Con Weaponizers wave 1) * Decepticon Groundpounder * Blizzard Strike Autobot Drift Wave 9 (Mini-Con Weaponizers wave 2) * Bisk One-Step Changers Wave 1 * Bumblebee * Sideswipe * Strongarm * Underbite Wave 2 * Fixit * Grimlock * Steeljaw Wave 3 * Autobot Drift * Decepticon Fracture * Thunderhoof Wave 4 * Night Ops Bumblebee * Ninja Mode Sideswipe Wave 5 * Gold Armor Grimlock * Patrol Mode Strongarm Wave 6 * Bumblebee (new tooling) * Sideswipe (new Tooling) * Quillfire * Springload Wave 7 (Mini-Con Weaponizers wave 1) * Optimus Prime (new tooling) * Strongarm (new tooling) * Blizzard Strike Sideswipe Wave 8 (Mini-Con Weaponizers wave 2) * Bisk * Autobot Ratchet Warrior Class The newly named Warrior assortment is broadly similar to the traditional Deluxe Class, but somewhat simplified for greater accessibility. As such, their MSRP is slightly lower than contemporary Deluxe figures in the Generations line. Wave 1 * Bumblebee * Grimlock * Strongarm * Steeljaw Wave 2 * Autobot Drift * Optimus Prime Wave 3 * Autobot Jazz * Sideswipe Wave 4 * Gold Armor Grimlock * Night Ops Bumblebee Wave 5 * Blizzard Strike Optimus Prime * Night Strike Bumblebee * Fracture * Megatronus Wave 6 * Blizzard Strike Autobot Drift * Thunderhoof * Quillfire Wave 7 (Mini-Con Weaponizers wave 1) * Windblade * Scorponok * Power Surge Optimus Prime Wave 8 (Mini-Con Weaponizers wave 2) * Autobot Ratchet * Bisk * Scatterspike Three-Step Changers / Hyper Change Heroes Three-Step Changers aka Hyper Change Heroes succeed the Age of Extinction ''Flip & Change toys as a large, simple-to-transform price point. Unlike those figures, however, there is no unified transformation scheme. '''Wave 1' * Bumblebee * Grimlock Wave 2 * Optimus Prime Wave 3 * Steeljaw Wave 4 * Sideswipe Wave 5 * Night Ops Bumblebee Wave 6 * Blizzard Strike Autobot Drift * Thunderhoof Wave 7 * Stealthasaurus Rex Grimlock Wave 8 (Mini-Con Weaponizers wave 1) * Autobot Drift * Energon Boost Bumblebee Wave 9 (Mini-Con Weaponizers wave 2) * Bisk Mini-Cons Featuring single-step transformations, Mini-Cons transform into weapons (buzzsaws for the Autobots and torpedoes for the Decepticons), and can interact with larger figures. They include a number of clear-plastic accessories, packaged on the sprue, which can be pegged into various sockets on their bodies. Some of the figures' accessories can be combined with those from their wavemates to form an "energy animal": a Mini-Con armor lion for Wave 1, and a Mini-Con armor shark for Wave 2. Wave 1 * Divebomb * Dragonus * Sawback * Slipstream Wave 2 * Beastbox * Ratbat * Sandsting * Velocirazor Wave 3 * Decepticon Forth * Decepticon Hammer * Blizzard Strike Slipstream * Swelter Wave 4 * Scorch Strike Jetstorm * Ransack * Glacius Mini-Con Weaponizers Wave 1 * Bashbreaker * Lord Doomitron * Slipstream (new tooling) * Tricerashot Wave 2 * Decepticon Dragonus (new tooling) * Lancelon * Sawtooth * Windstrike Mini-Con Deployers Packaged with a Mini-Con, Deployers are designed to wield and launch the smaller figures, and feature several-step transformations. Wave 1 * Autobot Drift & Jetstorm * Decepticon Fracture & Airazor Wave 2 * Blizzard Strike Autobot Drift & Jetstorm * Overload & Backtrack Wave 3 * Crazybolt & Decepticon Hammer Mini-Con Battle Packs Wave 1 * Optimus Prime with Bludgeon * Sideswipe with Anvil Wave 2 * Bumblebee with Major Mayhem * Grimlock with Decepticon Back (or possibly Decepticon Forth) Wave 3 (Mini-Con Weaponizers wave 1) * Strongarm & Mini-Con Sawtooth * Sideswipe & Mini-Con Windstrike Mini-Con 4-Packs Mini-Con 4-Pack (wave 1), contains: * Blizzard Strike Backtrack * Scorch Strike Beastbox * Blizzard Strike Swelter * Scorch Strike Undertone Mini-Con 4-Pack (wave 2), contains: * Slipstream (new tooling) * Decepticon Hammer * Decepticon Anvil * Undertone Mini-Con 4-Pack (wave 3), contains: * Autobot Dragonus * Bashbreaker * Lord Doomitron * Lancelon Mini-Con Mega-Packs Mini-Con Mega-Pack, contains: * Bashbreaker * Decepticon Anvil * Decepticon Hammer * Lord Doomitron * Sandsting * Swelter * Undertone * Windstrike * Beastbox * Decepticon Forth * Divebomb * Ratbat * Sawback * Tricerashot * Velocirazor = Power Heroes * Power Surge Bumblebee & Mini-Con Buzzstrike * Power Surge Sideswipe & Mini-Con Windstrike * Power Surge Optimus Prime & Mini-Con Aerobolt Large figures * Super Bumblebee * Mega Optimus Prime Titan Guardians Wave 1 * Bumblebee * Optimus Prime * Sideswipe * Steeljaw Future waves * Grimlock * Strongarm Titan Heroes Wave 1 * Bumblebee * Optimus Prime * Steeljaw Wave 2 * Sideswipe Wave 3 * Grimlock * Autobot Drift Electronic Titan Heroes * Optimus Prime * Bumblebee Titan Changers * Optimus Prime * Bumblebee Tiny Titans : Main article: Tiny Titans Role-play * Decepticon Hunter sword * Bumblebee 2 in 1 Blaster Exclusives Toys"R"Us "Clash of the Transformers" * Mega Five-Step ** Megatronus * Three-Step Changers ** Bumblebee ** Optimus Prime * Legion 2-packs ** Bumblebee vs Underbite * Optimus Prime vs Megatronus * Warrior Class : Wave 1 :* Bumblebee :* Optimus Prime :* Sideswipe Wave 2 :* Megatronus Wave 3 :* Power Surge Optimus Prime (white version) :* Starscream :* Paralon Power Heroes * Power Surge Starscream & Mini-Con Lancelon Multi-packs * Decepticon Island Showdown, includes: ** Bumblebee (Warrior Class) ** Steeljaw (Warrior Class) ** A large stasis pod accessory : ; Others ;* Stomp & Chomp Grimlock Target exclusives * Robots in Disguise Collection, contains: ** Optimus Prime "Special Edition Figure" (One-Step Changer exclusive to this set) ** Sideswipe (unchanged One-Step Changer) ** Steeljaw (unchanged One-Step Changer) ** Grimlock (unchanged One-Step Changer) ** Underbite (unchanged One-Step Changer) ** Bumblebee (unchanged One-Step Changer) Japanese toy line Adventure Series Wave 1 (March 21, 2015) * TAV01 Bumblebee (redeco of Warrior Bumblebee) * TAV02 Grimlock (redeco of Warrior Grimlock) * TAV03 Strongarm (redeco of Warrior Strongarm) * TAV04 Steeljaw (redeco of Warrior Steeljaw) * TAV05 Fixit (redeco of One-Step Changer Fixit) * TAV06 Underbite (redeco of One-Step Changer Underbite) * TAV07 Roadblock (redeco of Generations Scoop) * TAV08 Greejeeber (redeco of Warrior Strongarm) * TAV09 Swoop (redeco of Animated Swoop) * TAV10 Slug (redeco of Animated Snarl) * TAV11 Bloody Knock Out (redeco of Beast Hunters Knock Out) * TAV12 Dreadwing (redeco of Beast Hunters Dreadwing) * TAV VS01 Bumblebee vs Steeljaw * TAV VS02 Grimlock vs Greejeeber Wave 2 (April 25, 2015) * TAV13 Nemesis Prime (redeco of Warrior Optimus Prime) * TAV14 Ultra Magnus (redeco of Beast Hunters Ultra Magnus) Wave 3 (May 30, 2015) * TAV15 Lockdown (redeco of Animated Lockdown) * TAV16 Bombshell (redeco of Generations Bombshell) * TAV17 Shrapnel (redeco of Generations Shrapnel) Wave 4 (June 27, 2015) * TAV18 Drift (redeco of Warrior Drift) * TAV19 Powerglide (redeco of Generations Powerglide) * TAV20 Adams (redeco of Generations Cosmos) * TAV VS03 Strongarm vs Phantomjaw Wave 5 (July 25, 2015) * TAV21 Optimus Prime * TAV22 Sideswipe (redeco of Warrior Sideswipe) * TAV23 Jazz (redeco of Warrior Jazz) Wave 6 (August 29, 2015) * TAV24 Micron Shooter Fracture (redecoes of Mini-Con Deployer Fracture and Mini-Cons Airazor and Sandsting) * TAV25 Runabout (redeco of Generations Blackjack) * TAV26 Override (redeco of Generations Groove) Wave 7 (September 19, 2015) * TAV27 Micron Shooter Drift (redecoes of Mini-Con Deployer Drift and Mini-Cons Slipstream and Jetstorm) * TAV28 Ground Vehicon General (redeco of Prime Vehicon) Wave 8 (October 24, 2015) * TAV29 Bumblebee Supreme Mode (redeco of Warrior Bumblebee) * TAV30 Battle Grimlock (retool of Fall of Cybertron Grimlock) * TAV31 Black Shadow (redeco of Generations Sky Shadow) * TAV32 Rumble & Frenzy (slight redecoes of United Rumble and Frenzy) * TAV VS04 Sideswipe & Stepper Wave 9 (November 14, 2015) * TAV33 Optimus Prime Supreme Mode * TAV 35 EZ Collection Autobot vs. Decepticon Set (Redecoes of Legion Class Optimus Prime, Grimlock, Steejaw, and Underbite) * TAV VS05 Drift Origin & Jazz Battle Mode * TAV VS06 Strongarm Battle Mode & Sideswipe Battle Mode with Fixit Wave 10 (December 2015) * TAV 34 EZ Collection Team Bumblebee & Megatronus Set (Redecoes of Legion Class Bumblebee, Strongarm, Sideswipe, and Megatronus) Easy Dynamic Series Wave 1 (March 21, 2015) * TED-01 Big Bumblebee (redeco of Three-Step Changer Bumblebee) * TED-02 Big Grimlock (redeco of Three-Step Changer Grimlock) * TED-03 Sideswipe (redeco of One-Step Changer Sideswipe) * TED-04 Prowl (redeco of Age of Extinction Prowl) * TED-05 Junkion (redeco of Age of Extinction Junkheap) Wave 2 (April 25, 2015) * TED-06 Big Optimus Prime (redeco of Three-Step Changer Optimus Prime) Wave 3 (May 30, 2015) * TED-07 Bumblebee (redeco of One-Step Changer Bumblebee) Wave 4 (June 27, 2015) * TED-08 Steeljaw (redeco of One-Step Changer Steeljaw) * TED-09 Grimlock (redeco of One-Step Changer Grimlock) Wave 5 (July 25, 2015) * TED-10 Strongarm (redeco of One-Step Changer Strongarm) Wave 6 (August 29, 2015) * TED-11 Big Steeljaw (redeco of Three-Step Changer Steeljaw) Wave 7 (September 19, 2015) * TED-12 Thunderhoof (redeco of One-Step Changer Thunderhoof) Wave 8 (October 24, 2015) * TED-13 Drift Wave 9 (November 14, 2015) * TED-14 Fracture Wave 10 (December 2015) * TED-15 Big Sideswipe Exclusives Gift campaigns Clear Color EZ Collection Gift Campaign (March 21, 2015) * Bumblebee Clear Ver. (Toys"R"Us) * Steeljaw Clear Ver. (EDION, Bic Camera, Kojima) * Strongarm Clear Ver. (Hakuhinkan Toy Park, White Peony, Yamada Denki, Yodobashi Camera) Limited Clear EZ Collection Optimus Prime Gift Campaign (April 2015) * Optimus Prime Clear Ver. (Toys"R"Us) Limited EZ Collection Gift Campaign (July 2015) * Toys"R"Us Prime (Toys"R"Us) * Grimlock Clear Ver. (EDION, Bic Camera) * Sideswipe Clear Ver. (Hakuhinkan Toy Park, White Peony, Yamada Denki, Yodobashi Camera) Other TV Magazine (September 2015) * Black Knight Bumblebee Transformers Generations 2015 (2015) * TAV VS-SP Dogfight vs Decepticon Runamuck Category:Lists